percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hera's Curse: Chapter 1
My Knights With Shining Swords Lori Lori Calahan here. Recording my life. It's a stupid life really. Well, used to be until I figured out I'm a demigod. I really never asked to be part god. This stuff just happens. Anyways, the story begins here: I was out for a run and listening to one of my favorite songs: Die Young by Ke$ha. I go on my usual route and thought I saw a man down the street. In my head, I heard this: Lori, things are about to get difficult for you. Be prepaired. I had no idea on what that ment. But I rubbed my eyes, and then he was gone. My mind must be playing tricks on me. I kept jogging, trying to forget those two lines. But I couldn't. Be prepaired. What did that message mean? I saw some rattlesnake near by a tree as I kept jogging. Wait, rattlesnakes? In the park? I jogged back to the place I saw the rattlesnakes, and they disappeared. That's it. I thought. I'm going nuts. I kept jogging until I heard rattlesnake sounds. Sssssssssss. I flipped my head to find the source of the snake like sounds. Two, giant like snake woman figures appeared and made the snake sounds. Run. I thought to myself but they caught me, about to escape and started to slither towards me. I screamed and then ran for cover. The monsters kept going after me. I knew I couldn't out smart them and there is no way I can kill them. I hid behind a giant rock. The monsters stopped moving and started looking around. "Find her. We mussssssssssssst bring her back to the HQ. Before thossssssssse foolisssssssssssssh demigodsssss fnd her firssssssssssssssssst." One of them said. It was about 30 minutes when they finally found me and cornered me. When I thought I was doomed for, an arrow swished right past me, and bam! Hit her, er, it right in the eye. The monster wails and graps her eye. "I ssssssssmelll you boy! Get the son of Hermessssssssssss!" She ordered her other friends. She then slithered towards me and I gulped. "DIE FREAK!" I hear a girl scream and the sound of a knife piercing her back. The monster disappears into gold dust and I see a girl there, with a sword. A sword? Not a knife? "Connor! Hurry up!" The girl shouted at the boy who was trapped by the other two monstres. "Well, things would go a lot faster if you can lend me a hand Clarisse!!!!" The boy, Connor, snapped at the Clarisse girl and she grumbled in response. "FOR ARES!!!" Clarisse yells and then slices the woman, er, thing's head off. It yowls and then turns into dust too. Connor just took out the other one when Clarisse started heading my way. "Come on girlie, you're going with us," She said and lended her hand. I took it and stood up. "Where are we going?" I ask them. "Some where were you'll be safe like the rest of us," Connor says as he wipes of the sweat from his head. "Where's that?" I asked again. "Camp Half-Blood." Category:Hera's Curse Category:Scythian Dracanae Category:Lori Calahan Category:Stolls Category:Clarisse